Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Thieves
The next day, the Shepherds are continuing their march to the Waydrn capital. Joos: Knifez, you never did tell me why we're called the Shepherds. Er, why you're called the Shepherds. Knifez: Keep the “we're.” You're as much a member as I am. Anyway, remember how I told you we were an elite task force? Joos: Yeah. Knifez: Our other job centers on morale. We make sure the people of this nation feel safe from anyone who might intend to harm them. So in a way, we are shepherds. We just have a metric fuck-ton of sheep. Joos: Makes sense. Grace: There's a town coming up! Let's stop by and get a bite to eat while we're there, huh? Knifez: Doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. Jimmy: I'd like that. Sam: Shouldn't we keep moving? We're going to be late if we keep making pit stops at every mom-and-pop diner we find. Knifez: We're making excellent time, so I don't see the harm in stopping by. Sam: Good point. Pika: Have they been shooting your suggestions down all day, Sam? Sam: More like the past couple of days. Joos is the big man on the block now. Pika: Sorry to hear that. Sam: Ah, it's fine. They'll get over him eventually and it'll all be back to normal. Pika: Maybe you should enjoy being in the passenger seat while you still can. It must feel nice no longer having to shoulder all the responsibility of keeping everyone alive. Sam: ...I haven't thought of that. Good point. I'll try to do that. Josh: So where are we stopping at today? I do hope there is somewhere that keeps my allergies in mind. If you need a refresher, they're— Knifez: No, I remember. Thanks for offering though. Don't need our somewhat sane mage dying. George: What's that supposed to mean? Grace: Hee hee, you know exactly what that means. Florence: I like the idea of stopping. I'm starving! Knifez: So it's decided. Let's get a bite to...oh for Christ's sake. The town is crawling with thieves and looters. Businesses stand with their doors wide open and their windows smashed. A fire or two burns in the distance and people are scrambling to protect their belongings. Knifez: If it's not one thing, it's another. Let's go, guys. Kick some ass and take some names. Pika: (Pst, Sam, remember what I told you.) Sam: (Right.) Me and Pika are teaming up! Florence: Uh, this time I'll go with Jimmy. Josh: Joos, may I please pair with you? Joos: I don't see why not. Grace: Me and George again. Joos: Looks like you're on your own, Knifez. Knifez: Sounds alright by me. Let's do this. The Shepherds disperse, taking down the thieves one by one. Meanwhile, someone who watched from the shadows snickers to them self. ???: Oh, looks like someone came to crash our party! Time for me to rob them blind! Ha ha h—whoop! Ow...who put that box there? Being better at stealth than thievery, most of the looters fall rather easily, save for one, who smirks when Knifez knocks him to the ground and points his sword at his nose. ???: Oh look, it seems we've been graced by royalty. What can I do for you today, O mighty prince? Knifez: Die. ???: Hold on! I can be of use to you. You're all Shepherds, right? Knifez: Yes. And? ???: I know this is unorthodox, but I'd like to submit my application. My name is Dakota. Knifez: Why do you want to join the Shepherds? If it's to save your own ass, stow it. That's not a valid reason. Dakota: Well, I am a seasoned thief. I can rob even the most cautious people blind and sneak into—and out of—any cell. If you need someone to go on a stealth mission, you could use my expertise. Knifez: ...You bring up a valid point. However, you have to swear not to steal from any of your fellow Shepherds. Dakota: Does this job pay well? Knifez: Well enough. Dakota: Then you have yourself a deal! Now...can you not be pointing that at me anymore? Knifez: ...Right. I sure hope I don't regret this. Meanwhile, Joos is approached by a...considerably less smooth thief. Joos: Looks like that's everyone here. Josh, let's move on. Josh: Indubitably. ???: SURPRISE ATTACK, MOTHERFUCKERS! Joos: AH! Joos casts a fire spell at the intruder which singes his dominant hand, making him drop his sword. ???: OW! Also, you scream like a girl. But mostly: OW! What was that for? Joos: You ambushed me and yelled surprise attack! Josh: It seems like that would defeat the purpose, would it not? Joos: Pretty much. ???: Oh, please don't kill me! I promise I won't steal anything ever again! I can't with this burnt hand, now can I? Joos: You made an awful fast heel-face turn. What brings this on? ???: When I saw I was up against magic. I can't handle magic. Joos: ...Did you mean it when you said you'd never steal again? ???: Of course, of course! Josh: What are you insinuating? Joos: Well, he trailed us and caught us by surprise pretty well. Maybe we could use someone with his aptitude for stealth. ???: You absolutely could! Josh: I feel Knifez should be consulted before any and all additions to our team. Joos: Let's do that. You, come with us. What's your name? ???: I'm Eddie. Joos: Nice to meet you, Eddie. I'm Joos of the Shepherds. Eddie: YOU GUYS ARE SHEPHERDS? Oh god, I really did pick the wrong fight... Joos: Ha ha, at least you saw the error of your ways. After the battle, Joos, Josh and Eddie approach Knifez about recruiting Eddie. It takes some convincing, but finally, Knifez agrees under the condition that neither of the thieves are to ever steal from other Shepherds. Eddie promises to do so with his fingers crossed behind his back while Dakota simply nods, having been given that message once already. Florence: I do love getting new recruits! Let's see those asses, you guys. Eddie: ...Our whats? Dakota: I think I just made a terrible mistake. > CHAPTER 4: THE CAPITAL < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *George. Dark Mage. A harrowingly optimistic Waydrnite who loves bad jokes. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence. Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Thief. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *Eddie. Thief. A Waydrnite thief who thinks big and dreams bigger. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story